


Snowfall

by BewitchingBadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author doesn't know what they're doing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Characters, Homophobia, I didn't properly plan this fic, I just went with a feeling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), More tags to be added, Multiple Perspectives, My first fic, No Smut, Peter Pettigrew doesn't exist!, Peter Pettigrew is replaced by Male OC, Regulus Black Lives, Remus has a cat!, Screw cannon, Seriously there aren't relationships till a bit later, Slow Burn, Sort of a Harry Potter Fix it, The Marauder's Map, this changes everything, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchingBadger/pseuds/BewitchingBadger
Summary: Remus Lupin wanted to belonged but didn't feel he deserved to be with others. Sirius Black had his brother and stood against his family but didn't know he needed another one. James Potter was a snobby rich kid that would be changed with the right friends. Archer Snowbell was a boy who had blamed himself for too much, now he helps others to find his worth.This is a story where Peter Pettigrew doesn't exist and is instead replaced by a new member of the marauders whose name is the weirdest that Sirius has ever heard. This changes things for all of them and makes a different world from the one we see in the Harry Potter books. In fact, will there ever be a prophecy for Harry to be apart of? Let's see.Also, I do not own Harry Potter. The rights begrudgingly belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying my hand at writing for a while now and I also just got onto AO3. I don't know much about stuff here but wish me luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes onto the Hogwarts Express and manages to make what is pretty much his first friend. Or, he thinks. He's not really sure if he should have friends. He'll make a pros and cons list a bit later. Remus goes with his new friend on the boats and gets sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy Remus' POV for this one. He's a soft boi and deserves lots of love. You're also going to get to know the OC, Archer a bit. No real warnings for this chapter. I also promise to at least update this fic once a month. I am very busy with other personal works and school. But, I will do my best to send out more than one chapter a month. Enough of me enjoy the fic.

A little boy stood in the busy atmosphere of the Hogwarts Express. He had tawny hair and his face was covered in scars. He looked sickly from how pale he was. His eyes were amber and though they were soft you couldn't help but flinch at something in them. The bustling noise of rushing children was definitely something new for him. Looking around it was unsettling and all this poor skinny and scarred boy wanted to do was find an empty compartment. 

All around were people carrying their cats, toads, and owls in cages. But Remus had Turnip, his cat with him. She was sitting comfortably in her cage and was ready to be shipped off. Turnip was a Calico. The shop owner back at Diagon Alley had told him and his mother that she was half Kneazle. From what he could remember, they were category 3 magical creatures that were incredibly intelligent and fiercely independent. But, if they took a liking to someone then they'd be great pets. This thought comforted him because Turnip liked him even though he was a dark creature. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be happy to have her but despite that fact he was. 

Hope, his mother kissed his cheek and he blushed at that. He was still a child of course and like many was slightly embarrassed. Still, he hugged her and waved to his father as he left. The feeling was not someone very welcome and despite what his face showed he wasn't doing well with the change. "Remus! We love you. Make sure to send us an owl about how your first days in class went. There are plenty of them in the Owlery." Yelled out his father. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to!" Remus called back, making sure to mask what he was feeling in his voice. And just like that he boarded the famous train with wobbly twigs for legs. Some of the students around stared, mostly the ones that looked around his age. But none of them said anything. He instead preferred to look down at the ground which was far more comforting. Some older Ravenclaws sneered at him while some Hufflepuffs looked sympathetic. 

He couldn't manage to find an empty compartment and the best choices were between two boys who had fine clothes on and were laughing with one another and a quiet one with a boy his age who was reading a book. Remus chose the ladder. He quietly slid the compartment door open so as to not disturb the other boy who was inside. The place had light flooding in from the windows. This made it so he could properly see the boy's face. He had light brown hair with big curls for bangs and had vibrant purple eyes, the likes of which Remus had never thought possible. Though his face was round he had a well defined jaw for his age. Despite the nice features his face was hardened and didn't show any emotion. Settling down, he decided to take a book and a silence settled over the two in which he was grateful for. 

Remus wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. The kid here was probably bothered by his presence. Perhaps it was his mother's voice telling him that he should want to make friends instead of hoping for none but he spoke to the other boy. Awkwardly. "H-Hey my name is Remus. Remus Lupin. What's your name?" In response he got, "I'm Archer. Archer Snowbell." So, that's the boy's name. He might have heard that last name before from his father. Some guy called Snowbell was supposed to be some big important member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They were one of the sacred twenty-nine, known for their rare trait of purple eyes and skill in dueling. Maybe he should steer clear of him. The more famous pure-bloods hated anyone who wasn't like them, especially half-breeds. 

"So, what book are you reading?" Remus timidly continued. His face fell into a smile, hoping being friendly might help his odds. Archer shrugged and closed the book to show off its cover to Remus. "Oh this? It's The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. I just want to review some theory and incantation on some spells. Are there any spells you've picked up?" Remus was he admitted it, kind of excited to see that there was someone who had read that book too. Perhaps this encounter wouldn't be too terrible. "I've actually read that book too. And yeah, I know a few spells." With that said he took out his trusty cypress wand which welcomed his hold with what seemed like a warmth he got whenever his parents hugged him.

"Incendio." He murmured aloud, making the wand movement and concentrating his magic. Out came a jet of fire which with he used his non-wand hand to harness into a ball. Unlucky for Remus he hadn't practiced much and only sought to impress his fellow first year. The fire in his hand leapt out and lit the far side of the compartment away from the window where they were both sitting. On a quick reflex Archer pulled out his own alder wood wand. "Aguamenti!" He bellowed and quickly extinguished the fire but the force of his spell was a bit too much, sending water splashing their way.

Remus couldn't help but grin and even give a laugh at the hilarity of the scene that had just played out. Archer did the same as well. "So, Lupin? Is there any particular house that you want to be in?" Archer questioned after their laughter had subsided. "Well, I'd be really happy being in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I don't really want to stick out much here at Hogwarts. What about you Snowbell?" Responded Remus.

"I think that I'd be good in any house. All of the people in my family have been in every house." Archer shared. "I can respect that. What subjects are you interested in? I for one am looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Art and Charms." Looking out the window you could see the train passing through an enchanting place. It was cloudy and the lake outside the window added a cozy feeling. The comfort of the booth was nice too along with the scenery and weather. Archer was looking outside but his eyes weren't focused on anything, as though he was recalling something.

"I think that I'm looking forward to DADA and Charms too. But I think my favorite class is going to be Care for Magical Creatures. You see, by my town there's a forest filled with magical creatures that I've had the luck to observe and sometimes handle. I've even had a Knarl wreck my garden. Of course, it was blamed on me when I was younger." Archer laughed, clearly smiling and happy.

"Doesn't it say in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that if you leave them out some food they'll wreck apart any place, Snowbell?" Remus smirked.

"Well, Lupin. There I was around 6 or 7 when I did this. I just thought it was a normal hedgehog. There are plenty where I live." Archer countered.

They went on like this just talking and Remus found that it was a lot easier to do this than he had ever imagined. Perhaps he would be able to have a friend. The trolley came and went. Remus had gotten some of the chocolate frogs that he was grateful his father had given him some money to get. Their conversations varied from theories on spells to what their favorite colors were (Archer's was an autumn orange and Remus' was a forest green).

"Hey, Lupin. I think it's going to be time soon for us to change into our robes. We're already in the mountains and it's getting pretty dark." And so they did just that. 

After changing into their respective robes, Remus' being bought from a second hand store and Archer's being quite new. They settled back down and watched the very last hint of sunlight fade into the stillness and quiet of the night that seemed to make Remus' eyes glow with something predatory. He was pretty self-conscious about his eyes and he was glad Archer didn't show any signs of being too disturbed by them.

A longing lit up inside of Remus and he suddenly blurted out, "There are a few days before we begin class. Do you want to spend the time exploring the castle with me?" He didn't know where it had truly come from but he did feel it. Having someone so close would be a risk but if his mother and father both thought it was good for him then why disappoint? Looking pleased himself, Archer jeered saying, "Well, I don't really have anything better to do besides study or read. Sure. I'll go with you." Though he tried to sound smug and indifferent but, his voice didn't hold any hint of true malice and his eyes clearly voiced this as well. 

An hour or so later a great lake was seen alongside a gigantic forest. But the greatest glory of all was most definitely the castle of Hogwarts itself. You could see the lights all around illuminating it. It even reflected off the water if you looked closely enough. Remus and Archer gazed at it with child-like wonder. Well, they were children after all. Oh, Remus could hardly wait until he could get his hands on some of the chocolate dishes that would be served during their feast. But he was dreading the sorting beforehand. The mere thought of having a hat that could expose him for what he was... well, it didn't exactly help him sleep at night. 

Soon, the train grew tired and came to a stop right at Hogsmeade's Express. Shuffling outside could be heard and as the two boys had discussed earlier they didn't want to get trampled. Once the cacophony of it all died down Archer slid the compartment door open for them, waiting for Remus to go through first. It seemed as they stepped out only a couple of 1st and 2nd years lagged behind just like them. He even recognized the two who had been in the other compartment. They were really loud. "I can't believe we didn't even notice that the train had stopped when it did! Ha. But it's genius to cast the locomotor spell on a bunch of animal crackers to terrorize the Slytherins in the Great Hall." Remus couldn't help but overhear from the boy with the crazy unmanageable hair and hazel eyes.

"What can I say Potter? I guess I really am a genius aren't I?" Bragged the boy with the stormy silver eyes, long hair, and aristocratic features. Remus could feel himself wanting to roll his eyes at what that boy said. He didn't even want to truly know what house they wanted to take a bunch of points from with their terrible ideas. Some part of him did find it amusing and if the world was just a little less cruel perhaps he'd have joined in. 

"Oh, come on just call me James. I think we're already past the surname basis." Appealed James. 

"Okay, fine. In that case just call me Sirius instead of the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!" Sirius bellowed, smirking and rolling his eyes. "But seriously, Black is a terrible surname I can't wait till I can ditch it for something better." 

Remus not being all too interested chose to ignore them and once both he and Archer had exited onto the station a gigantic man with a thick west country accent was hollering, "Firs' years over here! Come on over firs' years! Don't be shy!" Doing as he told both he and Archer wandered over to him. It now seemed that everyone was out of the train and gathered around this man who surely had some sort of giant blood. Instantly though, Remus regretted thinking a bit further into how this would even happen. 

"Righ' everyone. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm Keeper er the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'll be takin' ya out across the lake through the boats. Follow me." The man, Hagrid lumbered on a path which if you guess correctly was to the boats. Soon enough they had made their way there. Sadly, there was only one boat left.

"Oh! It's you guys. The scarred kid and the Snowbell. Oh, I'm a really big fan of the Snowbells. Anybody who is considered a blood traitor is a good person in my eyes." Sirius erupted once he had noticed they were going to be together. "Gee, thanks." Archer murmured after he and Remus got in the boat. 

"Sirius, I don't think you're being proper to our guests. I am the one and only James Potter. Feel free to be honored to be in my presence. And he is of course Sirius Black. But don't let the name deceive you. He is most definitely a disgrace to his family name." James informed. "You know, you don't exactly have to say it like that." Sirius complained. 

The boats soon took off "Oh, I already knew your names." Remus cautioned. "You did? How? Did you guys here about our prank on that 2nd year hufflepuff? They never even knew it was us who hit him with that dungbomb." Sirius mused. "No, we haven't and why exactly would you think that either Remus Lupin, that's his name," Archer gestured towards the smol child in question. "Or I would find terrorizing others for entertainment funny?" Archer interrogated.

Baffled, both James and Sirius quickly changed their looks to that of being indignant. Not being able to fathom why anybody wouldn't like a fun prank. "Well, I actually overheard you guys talking a little earlier when we were coming off the Hogwarts Express." Remus spoke softly. "You're just a creep and a scarred kid aren't you, Lupin? How did you get those scars anyways? I heard you were attacked by a dragon." Sirius questioned. 

Not able to respond and slightly terrified that they might find out about his moonlit problem, Remus curled in on himself without making eye contact. The boats had already started moving and the moon's reflection was taunting him though the full moon wasn't to come for a week. It may be a beautiful scene for most but certainly not for him. "Tell me Black," Archer spoke coldly. "Why exactly do you feel the need to find out about things that are clearly personal? You might claim to not be anything like your family but the way I see it you're still as much of an entitled brat as the rest." 

"And to think somebody from such a high esteemed family in my eyes would end up speaking to me that way. Don't go around talking about things you don't know anything about unless you went a curse up your arse." Sirius threatened. Archer's face showed no sign of emotion, good or bad. His face had been like that since both Remus and he had gotten off the Express. Seemingly, Archer didn't feel the need to keep on fighting with the other two. Instead, asking if Remus was alright and in return achieving the confirmation that he was. The rest of the ride to the castle was filled with wonder and tension that slightly receded. The grounds of Hogwarts were gigantic and truly wonderful. The forest, lake, the mountains, and the creatures wandering all of it. 

They had soon reached the docks and Hagrid guided them over to the walls of Hogwarts. Once inside the magnificent castle they met a stern looking woman. She wore emerald robes, a pointed witch's hat, and spectacles. Remus looked behind him and realized that the entirety of the first years were all there. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone, welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." 

After the speech the first years soon marched into The Great Hall. 4 tables could be seen with their own distinct colors, all shown by the robes of the students. Remus shrunk in on himself when he saw many eyes land on him. They whispered and pointed at all the scars littering his face and arms. Woah, was he attacked by a dragon or something, I think he fell into a thorn bush and couldn't get out, Was he attacked by a werewolf? These were all things the students are said. The last one sent shocks down into Remus' heart. No. No. No. This was a mistake. He should have just stayed homeschooled and should have never gone to Hogwarts. But, that would be betraying what the Headmaster had done for him. 

While Remus was most definitely freaking out he was vaguely aware that the Sorting Hat was singing. Soon, students were called up and the boy, his name was Black, from the boat was called up and not long after the hat fell upon his head he was sorted into Gryffindor. This followed with whooping from both him and Potter. Others were called up and sorted into their respective houses. Before he knew what was happening, Remus was being nudged into the side by Archer which he jumped from. "Lupin, Remus." Called Professor McGonagall. 

Shaking, he walked up onto the elevated part of the Great Hall where he could feel all eyes focusing on his visible scars. Looking down to the ground, he sat on the stool where the hat hit his head. "Ah, what have we here. Oh, you poor boy. What a terrible fate you've had. Life has not been very kind to you." The voice sent Remus into more of a mess. It was the hat, he realized. In response Remus thought, "Please Mr. Hat don't tell everybody what I am." 

"Don't you worry. Even if I could I wouldn't. Now, time for the sorting. Hmmm, you have a great mind. You'd do very well in Ravenclaw but perhaps you don't fit amongst their ranks, they might find out about your condition. Slytherin wouldn't be too bad. You'd do great things there, and the ambition is here too. But you're not a pureblood and you'd never walk over someone to get where you want to be in life. Hufflepuff would do you well but it isn't the right place." The hat pondered, seeming to talk more to itself than to Remus. "Oh, please Mr. Hat. Just put me in Hufflepuff. I don't belong anywhere else." 

"I doubt you truly belong there. Gryffindor isn't too bad for you, young cub. Perhaps there. I can see it. How you have faced so much when you transform every full moon. How you face it with your entire being. When you first transformed, though you screamed you never begged for death. You have a fire to you. But your mind is one that surpasses many of your peers. There are a few very bright Gryffindors this year however. Looks like you belong in..." 

No longer speaking in his mind the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers came from the table that had many scarlet robes facing his way. Quivering, Remus rose and realized that he had spent quite a bit of time on that stool. Daring to look up, he saw Black gazing his way, as if testing him to see what he was truly made of. Remus wandered over and took a seat towards the end of the table, next to a girl with bright red hair and glimmering emeralds for eyes. "Hello, there I'm Lily Evans." Came the girl, Evans apparently. 

With names being called and students placed into their houses he spoke to her, "Oh... M-My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. I just have one question. How long was I up there?" 

"You were up there for about a minute I'd say. Hey, Lupin if you don't mind asking where did the hat think of placing you besides here?" Evans asked. Around them cheers came from the Gryffindors as Potter has been chosen to be over here. He strode over to the table and took a seat with Black. "It was thinking of putting in all of them. But mostly Ravenclaw and here." 

"That's great. It thought of putting me there too. I kind of wanted to go to Slytherin though." This left Remus wondering slightly, since she had been quickly put in Gryffindor by the hat. Without really meaning to he asked, "Why would you want to go there? Oh, sorry. I don't have anything against Slytherin." 

"Don't worry Lupin. Nice to see a Gryffindor that doesn't hate Slytherin for existing. Well, umm you see, I have a friend, Severus. He wants to be in Slytherin but hopefully he gets to Gryffindor instead. We've been friends for a long time." Evans seemed nice to Remus. He already had Archer as a friend and perhaps he could have Evans as a friend too. Evans pulled him out of thought by jumping up and alerting, "Oh, that's him right there!" She waved over to him as he sat down on the stool despite him most likely not being able to see her from a distance. 

The boy that sat down on the stool had long greasy black hair a large hooked nose. All it took was for the sorting hat to hit his head and then it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" At this, Evans visibly saddened. Her expression darkened and her limbs grew sluggish, as though she may have lost a bet with her own mind. Perhaps she already knew Snape wasn't going to be in Gryffindor with her. Not knowing how to help, Remus stayed quiet and perked up upon hearing, "Snowbell, Archer." He sat upon the stool and the hall remained silent. His expression was still blank and he looked so calm perhaps bored. Remus wished he could have been like that. 

After about 15 seconds of being right there the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Archer's lips tugged into a small smile and his eyes searched the Gryffindor table as he walked over. Remus and Archer's eyes connected and soon he walked over and sat to Remus' right, creating a distance between Remus and Lily. "Hey, Lupin. Looks like we're in the same house now. Now our searching of the castle tomorrow won't have to be awkward." 

Archer soon noticed Lily right next to him and introduced himself, "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Archer, Archer Snowbell. And this right here to my left is Remus Lupin." He gestured towards Remus with a wave of his hand. "Oh, I was actually just talking to him and nice to meet you Snowbell. My name is Lily Evans. Seems like we'll all be getting to know each other soon right?" Lily grinned. 

The sorting soon finished after Archer's name had been called. Dumbledore had then gone up to a stand and told them all to enjoy the feast while food was suddenly conjured upon the platters in front of them. He soon helped himself to a serving of lamp chops and mashed potatoes while afterwards digging into a chocolate éclair. Lily got beef casserole and peas while Archer ended up getting some Shepard's pie and strawberry ice cream. Everyone around chattered while they ate. The group all got their filling and Dumbledore sent them off to their dorms. 

Nerves still bugged and bit at Remus to which he was still slightly annoyed at. He was still feeling slightly sick and wobbly. The full moon was drawing nearer and that might be apart of it but he hated how nervous he always got whenever it got to things with his furry little problem. Everything settled down when he thought of more comfortable things. Back home at Lupin Cottage he'd always practiced how to handle his emotions since it didn't serve him well to feel anything negative. The taste of his chocolate éclair finally settled him down. Chocolate was the best thing, he thought. 

"Evans? We're going to be going off and exploring the castle tomorrow as you may already know. If you'd like to tag along you may." Archer invited as they walked over to the prefects calling them over. The red head mused it over for a second and then told, "No, but thanks for the offer. I'll be going with Sev. He knows a lot about this castle. He's told me all about it for years now." 

The group stuck together and followed the prefect who showed them around. They passed a few nosy portraits along the way. "Merlin's Beard! Look at that one he has a bunch of scars on him." One of the portraits pointed out to some of the others around them. Archer in response while he believed nobody saw, flipped them off and told them to keep to themselves. Remus had seen this however, and had smirked at their shocked expressions. At least he knew he had a friend who would stick out for him. Hopefully though, he wouldn't leave when he found out. No, if. 

Soon, they had reached the staircases and as soon as they got there Potter and Black ran ahead of their group to the absolute delight of the prefects guiding them. They raced across the moving stairs, surprisingly not face planting all while Archer glared along at them. As time went on they ended up finding them when they had gotten to a portrait with a Fat Lady looking down at them. "I have no idea why the two of you believed that possibly endangering yourselves would be a good idea. Either of you could have gotten lost. 10 points from Gryffindor." Scolded the female prefect. 

An uprising came from the patch of first year Gryffindors all around them. Black and Potter merely shrugged at that to the annoyance of the prefect who had taken away the points. "Anyhow, here we've made it to the portrait where we enter the common room. The password changes every single two weeks and the one for this time is Nundu. In case you forget the password it's displayed on the board inside the common room." Shared the male prefect, avoiding speaking of the troublesome duo or looking at them. 

The portrait of The Fat Lady had opened up mid statement while the prefect had been talking thanks to the password being spoken. And so, Remus got his first look into the common room he'd be getting familiar with for the net 7 years. That is if he wasn't thrown out of here for being a dark creature. But, Remus disregarded that thought in favor of seeing the majesty of the room in front of him. The place was gigantic and had very many tables, chairs and it even had a fireplace. It was currently empty since the rest of Gryffindor was most likely unconscious. But the armchair next to the fireplace was where Remus was especially drawn to. He couldn't wait to snuggle up there with a bit of hot chocolate and read but sleep awaited. 

Soon enough, the prefects had told the first years to split up into girls and boys. And so, they called out the names of students who would be going to which dorms. To the great annoyance of everyone involved, the prefect spoke, "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Archer Snowbell." 

As they soon ended up walking over to their dorm, the four didn't speak but seemed to keep to themselves. Black and Potter exchanged looks however, seemingly already being able to read each other's minds. When they got to the dorm room they opened the door to the room to see their four beds and personal space. A cat was sat upon the ground hidden from view by all but Remus who had heightened senses thanks to his... illness. "I call the one on the left that's not next to the wall!" Potter bellowed. "I'll the take the one next to the wall then!" Black followed suit. 

The trouble duo, Remus had named them, ran onto their beds and laughed while doing so. Not communicating, Remus took the one next to the wall and Archer chose the last bed, creating distance between Remus and the trouble duo. He wandered over to Turnip and picked her up, plopping her upon his bed. When he laid down next to her, Remus realized the space in which he didn't occupy was immense. It truly was impressive how large this bed was compared to his twin bed at home. Turning his attention to his kitten she purred as he scratched right under her jaw. 

He didn't bother to set up anything around his bed since he didn't have much to display, unlike Potter, Black, and Archer who ended up unpacking. Archer, unlike the other two was carefully assorting all his belongings which included sea shells, photographs, and various random objects such as feathers and strings. He was doing this all while levitating the objects and floating them down into their proper places. Once done Archer approached Remus' bed most likely hoping to engage in conversation. But upon seeing Turnip his usual neutral face lit up and his eyes stuck to her.

"Oh, Remus what's their name? They're so cute and precious. Can I pet them?" Archer's unusual purple eyes gleamed and he had a slight smile plastered on his face. "We're on first name basis now? Oh, never mind that. They are a she and this she is called Turnip. And yeah, go ahead." Remus allowed.

Upon getting the A-Okay for petting her Archer lifted himself onto the bed and reached his hand out to her. She sniffed it and then rubbed her face along it. He stroked right behind her ears and her purring became far louder. "Oh, yeah sorry about that. I guess you can called me Archer now. I always thought the surname Snowbell was a bit daft." Archer continued on to pet her and doing so to Tulip's delight. "Wait, why didn't you bring her along during the Hogwarts Express ride? You know that you can right?" Archer asked. 

"What? I had no idea that I could do that. At least next year-" Remus cut himself off right there, knowing the irony of the words. What was he thinking? He was being far too friendly and optimistic with people already. He shouldn't have the luxury to say there'd be a next year. "Remus? Remus?" Called Archer. 

That voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he ended up apologizing to Archer saying that his own words reminded him of something weird his mother had said to him earlier in the morning. In his experience it was always better to provide a reason for your feelings or thoughts rather than just saying, "I'm fine." All Remus had received was a concerned look from Archer and he ended up going to be bed after bidding a farewell to the beautiful Tulip and Remus. 

Remus drew the blinds to his bed and all of the lights in the room were turned off. Some noise could be heard from the beds of Black and Potter but he took a pillow and wrapped it around his ears. At least the noise then became muffled. He cuddled up with Tulip who had fallen asleep comfortably in his arms while he laid on his side. Remus curled in his body around her to provide the most warmth for them. He'd always seemed to be cold in the morning or night unless he had another person or being to warm him up. His heart beat slowed and he shut his eyes. That night he dreamed of Hogwarts, a gigantic wolf, some blood, and eyes of deep purple. And of course, a large sphere of haunting light gleamed up above it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any comment! It would be much appreciated. I just barely got onto ao3 because I'm only a smol teenaged middle schooler and I wanted it to be legit. I am also just doing this to get feedback for my writing from outside viewers and not just from family and friends. Perhaps I am also doing this because the marauders are the best? But who knows. Anyways, hope you had a good time and feel free to come back to this fic!


End file.
